therealonealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy O'Neal
James "Jimmy" O'Neal is a main character in the ABC comedy The Real O'Neals. He is the older brother of Kenny and Shannon O'Neal and son of Pat and Eileen O'Neal. Biography The eldest of the O'Neal children, Jimmy O'Neal seems to have it all. He's the handsome, popular star of his high school wrestling team, and even though he isn't the sharpest kid you know, once in a while he shows surprising insight. When Jimmy reveals his struggle to make his weight class has turned into an actual eating disorder, it's clear that all the pressure and expectations that come along with being the big man on campus have really gotten to him. After the news of his brother's sexuality reaches their high school, Jimmy becomes Kenny's fiercest defender, ready to take on anyone who would even dare to think of bullying him. But, ever his father's son, Jimmy's good intentions don't always pan out so well in practice. Personality Jimmy is a typical dumb jock. Despite being the oldest, he is less intelligent than his two younger siblings. He is also the most popular out of all of his siblings, fitting in neatly with the preconceived "cool crowd" that Kenny and Shannon could only dream of joining. He's also very athletic and sporty, so he rightfully belongs on the Charles Barkley football team. In the first season of the show, Jimmy had a problem with anorexia and refrained from eating everything. This was a problem that came in the way of his life as a football player. Relationships Familial Kenny O'Neal Jimmy is a protective and caring older brother to Kenny. Although he doesn't entirely understand his homosexuality, he supports it entirely and stands up to anyone at the school who tries to bully him for it. Jimmy and Kenny also look to each other for advice on the way they dress. Since Kenny is attracted to males, he knows what is considered attractive to those who are attracted to men, so he can help Jimmy dress in a way that attracts women. Since Jimmy is a heterosexual jock, who has to fit into that clique, he can help Kenny dress in a way that isn't too flamboyant. Romantic Lacey Lacey started dating Jimmy in the episode The Real Wedding. They were certainly an interesting pair, with Lacey being a smart, intelligent girl, who did not consider herself to be part of the cool crowd. Also, she was a grade above Jimmy too. In The Real Dates, Lacey had graduated and went off to college, meaning that she and Jimmy were in a long distance relationship. Things were going smoothly, before Jimmy started to fear that she would start messing around with other guys. So, he attempted to go to her college and have them lose their virginities to each other. He showed up in her room, naked, only to find out that she wasn't there and only her roommate was present, which led to complete and total chaos. After this, Lacey texted him a group of emojis, which could only be interpreted as a breakup message. Category:Characters Category:O'Neal Family Category:St. Charles Barklay High Category:Male Category:Major Characters